


Dry

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no clue what to put for the tags, Other, Rain, basically nothing happens, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Mahiru and Hiyoko get caught in the rain without an umbrella, so Gundham covers them with his coat.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko/Tanaka Gundham, Koizumi Mahiru/Tanaka Gundham, Saionji Hiyoko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie, here to give you content for ships that don't exist. Now take the content.

“Ugh! I hate the rain!” Hiyoko whined, “It’s such a nuisance!”

“You’ll be okay, the cottages aren’t that far.” Mahiru responded, trying to calm her down. The two were out for a beach trip when all of a sudden it started raining.

“Whatever, not like that’ll make me like the rain!” Hiyoko and Mahiru continued to walk for a while, when Gundham came up behind them.

“Hello, earthborns. What might the two of you be doing out here?”

“We were at the beach, but then it started raining…” Mahiru answered with a sigh.

“I hate the rain!” Hiyoko complained once again.

“I see, that is quite unfortunate, do you not have an umbrella?”

“Of course we don’t, are you dumb?” Mahiru rolled her eyes.

“Ah, how foolish of me to question.” Gundham smirked, “Well, would you like my assistance?”

“What could you even do? Not like you can make the rain stop!” Hiyoko groaned.

“Here,” Gundham wedged himself in between Hiyoko and Mahiru, and used his coat to cover them both. “This should suffice.”

The three of them walked in silence for a while, with Gundham helping to keep Hiyoko and Mahiru dry. They were careful not to step in puzzles, as to not get any more wet than needed. Mahiru and Hiyoko gave each other confused looks, unsure of why Gundham was doing this. Gundham, on the other hand, was doing his best to guide the three in the correct direction.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the hotel. They entered the area, and quickly walked over to Mahiru’s cottage. Gundham uncovered the two girls, and allowed them to stand under the sheltered area.

“Thank you, Gundham, that was very nice of you!” Mahiru thanked Gundham, before opening the door to let Hiyoko in. “See you around!” Mahiru walked into the cottage and closed the door behind her, leaving Gundham to stand in the rain. He smiled for a second, before beginning to walk back to his own cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was, but I hope you liked it. Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
